<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random danganronpa oneshots by cricket1073</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725231">random danganronpa oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket1073/pseuds/cricket1073'>cricket1073</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket1073/pseuds/cricket1073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so danganronpa has taken over my life<br/>-Additional trigger warnings are at the top of each chapter<br/>-This book is very gay, if you don’t like it don’t read it<br/>-Lots of cursing<br/>-Chihiro gender discourse makes me want to sob in despair so please none of that here. I will be using they/them pronouns for Chihiro, if you don’t like it you’re free to leave.</p><p>-All oneshots are set in a nondespair au where THH is 17(and on the bottom floor of the dorms), sdr2 is 16(on the middle floor), and v3 is 15(on the top floor) unless otherwise stated</p><p>-Slow updates, because the author is a piece of shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto/Shuichi Saihara, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>random danganronpa oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this prompt is not original, the idea was taken from sing-singy and lonely-lgbt-writer on tumblr(they also have an ao3, they’re @Lonely_LGBT_Writer please go read their stuff it’s so much better than mine)! i only expanded on it slightly</p><p> suicide tw, drugs tw, knives tw, needles tw, death tw, overdose tw, poison tw, killing/murder tw, crazy rage tw</p><p>and yes, if you couldn't tell already, this is not in the non-despair au<br/>(at first this was just prompts but halfway through i started actually properly writing so uh enjoy i guess)</p><p>ok back to your scheduled shitshow</p><p>main idea:<br/>makoto kills someone but it's a v3 trial 4 situation and he doesn't remember doing it</p><p>scenario one: makoto killed a random person <br/>teary goodbyes for naehinahara<br/>as they watch their sunshine go smiling and crying to his death <br/>"take care of everyone for me, alright?"<br/>and then they do, they carry his dying wish to the end and end the killing game, and are hailed as heroes, but they always carry that little bit of guilt that no matter what they did, it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to save their sunshine and that they should have been faster and of course, the usual it should have been me who died.</p><p>and there are always nights, bad nights when one of them sees or hears or feels something that reminds him of makoto and one or both of them dissolve into tears, screaming and crying and cursing the heavens for taking their sunshine away</p><p>but at least they still have each other in this scenario, they still have a chance and a reason to live for...</p><p>scenario two: makoto kills one of his boyfriends and the remaining one survives</p><p>the other one having to expose him, and feeling the pain of having to send yet another one of his loves to their death </p><p>and they carry their boyfriends' legacy, they end the killing game, and they're hailed as a hero</p><p>and yeah, sometimes it's hard, there are days when all they want to do is cry, and scream and curse the world for taking away their soulmates</p><p>but they have their friends' support, and even though they never fully forget the killing games, the wounds begin to heal and scar over</p><p>and slowly</p><p>they move on</p><p>never forgetting their boyfriends, the people who gave them so much joy, but rather, accepting that they're not coming back and moving on in life</p><p>living a fulfilling life, so that they can proudly greet their boyfriends at the end.</p><p>scenario three: mega angst and everyone dies<br/>so basically the same as the scenario above except-</p><p>they can't move on.</p><p>everyday is torture for them, seeing everyone living their own lives, unhindered by the death of what seemed to them to be their entire world</p><p>eventually, it all becomes too much; they're expected to "get over it" and everyday they hear things like "why are you still so upset about it? it's been almost a year, get out of your slump!" and "they were just boys! so what?" and even from their closest friends, the people they thought they could trust, "i understand what you're going through and i know they were very important to you but don't you think that you should be over it by now?"</p><p>"get over it!"<br/>get over it<br/>get over it</p><p>and as they walk to the stepladder in the middle of the room, with rope in hand, they whisper, <br/>"I'm sorry, sunshines...I couldn't grant your last wish. I tried so hard but I just can't, I can't "get over it", I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!"<br/>"...I'm sorry... I hope that we'll be together soon..."</p><p>and then all goes silent.</p><p>scenario four: rage </p><p>same as above scenario(yes i'm doing a lot of that)<br/>but instead of dissolving into despair, deciding to leave this world and let everyone else be...</p><p>they fight.</p><p>they completely lose themselves, smashing and destroying and killing and causing pain because how dare these people live on, how dare they continue living as if nothing happened, how dare they be okay after all this????</p><p>after trashing their house, they pick up a knife and a gun and take to the streets, killing innocents and screaming and setting houses on fire just to watch the entire street go up in flames </p><p>and the only thing that stops them, is when one of their friends, lying injured in the ruins of a house, grabs their ankle from their position on the floor, and with their dying breath, says,</p><p>"this isn't what they would have wanted"</p><p>and suddenly, everything stops.</p><p>the boiling, all-consuming rage that engulfed them earlier disappears and they look around and whisper,<br/>"what have i done?"</p><p>they scream, they cry, they shout their apologies and sob, holding the dead body of yet another one of the victims of their weakness...</p><p>scenario five(actually not really, just an ending of four): guilt</p><p>"how could I have done this...why? why did i do this? WHY?"<br/>(inner thoughts)<br/>you let them die<br/>you're a murderer<br/>you killed them all<br/>you monster<br/>it's all your fault <br/>it always is<br/>you should die to spare the world from your existence <br/>it's the only way to atone for your sins<br/>do it<br/>do it<br/>do it</p><p>A single tear ran down their face, as they whispered their last words. "I'm sorry."<br/>The last thing they saw in their rapidly fading sight line was the concrete pavement at the bottom of the building stained with blood.</p><p>scenario six: if you see me go bad again end me</p><p>after the...incident, they lock their emotions away<br/>after all,  look what happened the last time i let myself feel<br/>they become afraid, not of others but of themself<br/>they have like a million safety nets, including a bracelet that kills them by injecting poison into their veins if they ever attempt to harm anyone ever again</p><p>they feel nothing, or at least the emotions never reach their face <br/>they become apathetic, but somehow also afraid 24/7, because what if my safety nets fail, what if all the effort that i've put into making sure i can't hurt anyone ever again goes to waste, what if...</p><p>and somehow, that becomes their new "normal"<br/>but the weight of keeping themself restrained, of making sure that they have a handle on every part of their body, mind, heart and soul starts to catch up with them<br/>they start becoming more and more paranoid, locking themself away in their house and not going outside unless absolutely necessary </p><p>and one day, as they finally decide enough is enough, they notice someone getting assaulted on their way to the skyscraper in the middle of the city <br/>they rush in to help, but the situation turns sour and the assaulter tries beating them up </p><p>remembering safety net no. 23, they smile, and proceed to beat the shit out of the attacker even as they feel the needle sliding in and out of their wrist<br/>they win the fight, and have just enough time to call the police before feeling the sweet release of death.</p><p> </p><p>ok now someone has pitched the idea of "what if makoto won the trial" so prepare for the longest shit i have ever written</p><p>the start for every one of the next scenarios will be "Puhuhu...congratulations Makoto Naegi! You've won the killing games! Now, you're free to go! Have fun wallowing in your newfound despair..."</p><p>1. gets over it</p><p>"No...dear god, no."<br/>After seeing all of his classmates and friends die, Makoto ran towards the charred body under the giant spyglass. "Sweetheart...I'm sorry, I failed you all..." As he cried, Shuichi's hand crumbled in his grasp until he was holding no more than a palm full of ash. He could spend longer mourning for Hajime though, as he had been stabbed and his body was intact. In this manner, Makoto went around the room, saying his last goodbyes, "I'm sorry"'s and anything he wanted to say to his classmates.</p><p>As soon as he left the building, the last remnants of humanity ran towards him, strangers hugging him tightly, whispering that it was going to be okay, that they have him now, and the most common: </p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>Makoto stays with them for a while, but after finding that no one there has any relations to his friends at all, he retreats back into the building.</p><p>After all, they did deserve a proper burial...</p><p>He worked for the next week, finding all the other bodies still intact in Junko's morgue; cleaning and burying all of the bodies after saying his last goodbyes. After that job had been tackled, he cleaned up the ruins of Hope's Peak High School, hoping to turn it into something new, something different, something better... for his darlings, for his friends, and maybe as a final "Fuck you." to Junko Enoshima.</p><p>He still starts Future Foundation, but he also turned the old ruins of his worst nightmare into an actual school, dedicated to teaching and serving the society.</p><p>And finally, when he dies happy in his old age, having cared for so many students and nurtured so many leaders, he tearfully reunites with his boyfriends in the clouds.</p><p>2. suicide after trying to be happy</p><p>His boyfriend's last words floated around in his head. <br/>"it's okay darling...just live, alright? live, and be happy, and move on without us...and make sure that this never happens again, alright?"</p><p>Five years later, after being fired from many jobs, causing many disasters while trying to find a hobby, and somehow burning down a museum, Makoto had had enough. <br/>"I'm sorry, sunshine...I can't do it. I can't let go of you guys, I can't grant your final wish, I can't do anything right, and I can't live without you guys...Please forgive me, don't leave me again..."<br/>He walked to the big orange tree in the park, and stroked the names carved on it with his finger, already feeling the effects of the poison he drank earlier kicking in.</p><p>He was dead before the ambulance arrived, called by a desperate onlooker.</p><p>3. suicide after going berserk <br/>"No...no, no, no....hOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM LIKE THAT?!"<br/>Makoto jumped up, grabbing Monokuma and pounding him into the floor with every ounce of strength he had. "I'M GOING TO END YOU!"</p><p>"Woah! Violence against the headmaster is strictly-"<br/>"I DON'T CARE! YOU KILLED THEM, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" he screamed as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>After Monokuma was completely destroyed, he got the hammer used by Celeste from the repository and started searching the school in a wild rage, determined to find the person who had caused all the suffering and pain to his boyfriends before their death.</p><p>He eventually found Junko, and all the threats and attempts to manipulate him that would have worked on a normal basis, that she knew should have worked, were somehow rendered useless by the sheer, all-consuming rage coursing through Makoto's body. He didn't stop swinging the hammer until Junko's body was a bloody pulp that couldn't even be identified as human, and her office was completely destroyed; he somehow even managed to take a chunk out of the wall in his rage.</p><p>As the fire flowing through his veins started to slow and cool, he dropped the hammer and looked at his hands in horror.</p><p>"What have I done?... Oh my goodness, she's gone...I killed her...Hahaha....HAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED HER! JUST LIKE I KILLED EVERYONE ELSE! JUST LIKE I KILLED HAJIME! JUST LIKE I KILLED SHUICHI! I KILLED THEM ALL! ITS ALL MY FAULT! ITS ALWAYS MY FAULT! AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>His eyes started to swirl into the grey that (until now) had only been in Junkos eyes...</p><p>Skipping to the kitchen, he picked up the knife, and plugged it into his chest over and over, never ceasing to laugh until his final breath left his body.</p><p>ok so i've run out of creativity, have this last idea to end this shitty angst chapter<br/>4. denial and heavy drug use</p><p>"no...nonononono it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real...."</p><p>Over the years, every time Makoto started to remember what happened on that fateful night, he recited what seemed to have become a mantra of his. <br/>"it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real..."<br/>But sometimes, even his mantra wasn't enough to calm him down. </p><p>Sighing heavily, he took out the bag of meth from his drawer.</p><p>Pathetic.<br/>So over-reliant on this drug. You're a pathetic excuse for a human, that's what you are. What happened to trying to quit?</p><p>"Shut up." Makoto mumbled, shaking some of the powder into a glass of water and grabbing a syringe.<br/>"Oh, I'm talking to myself too. Lovely."<br/>After stirring it for a while, he injected the water into his arm, feeling the drug coursing through his blood.<br/>'In just a few moments I'll feel the effects and all this will be gone...' Makoto thought. However, this time his escape from reality was not to be.</p><p>As the hallucinogen kicked in, Makoto found himself backed up against the wall, an ethereal, ghostly looking figure of Hajime looming over him.<br/>"Makoto...Makoto...darling...how are you? Hm? Hm? How are you? Are you happy? Are you freaking happy that we're gone now? It was your fault you know...It was your fault... always your fault...you killed us."</p><p>The figures of all his former classmates joined Hajime to form a ring, with Shuichi and Hajime in the middle. Floating around Makoto's head, they all spoke in unison:</p><p>"Makoto...Makoto...it's all your fault...are you happy? You killed us...you killed us all...are you happy? Hm? Hm? Hm? Are you happy, Makoto? Why aren't you happy? You should be happy! Because, you're the Ultimate Hope, right? Right? Right? Right?"</p><p>Their voices got louder and louder until Makoto couldn't take it anymore, injecting more and more meth into his arm, screaming and crying, "Stop, stop, make it stop, stop, PLEASE!"</p><p>The figures changed, saying less and just circling faster and faster, laughing maniacally and screeching the occasional "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" until the voices all faded to black.</p><p>The last noise he heard was the thump of his body hitting the bathroom floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>